1. Technical Field
This invention relates to advertisements (ads) and content viewing on wireless enabled mobile handheld display devices (MHDDs). More specifically, the invention relates to the delivery of large, complex targeted advertisements to MHDDs with the capability for client specific response and feedback to the advertisements to maximize return on investment.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of MHDDs has been increasing very fast. Such devices are now commonly used for providing selective delivery of focused ads to different target groups of mobile viewers. Such mobile viewer groups (MVGs) are becoming increasingly important and valuable to advertisers as the numbers of such groups continue to increase. There is limited capability of delivering customer and/or group specific ads using specific preferred ad interaction methods to target MVGs today. The ads and the contents thereof must be delivered to the MHDDs of target MVGs, and responses to such ads are collected back, using an interactive call-to-action enabler, such as switches or inserts instantiated on the display of the MHDDs. Methods for delivery of these complex ads are still not optimized for the small MHDD screens.
FIG. 1 is a block schematic diagram showing a prior art instantiation 100 of the call-to-action enablers on the display screen 102 of the MHDD 100 during an ad display, during an ad spot. The call-to-action enablers Click-to-Call, Click-to-Browse, Click-to-Jump page, Click-to-Message, Click-to-Mail, Click-to-Bookmark, Click-to-Share, or Click-to-download are instantiated as switches 111, 112, 113 and as inserts 114, 115. These take up space 105 on the display screen 102, at times more space than the amount of banner space 104 that is available. The use of the space 105 that includes the banner space 104 for the switches 111, 112, 113 and inserts 114, 115 limits the space available for display of the ad 106 to even less than the space 103.
Targeted large display on the MHDD 101 is increasing in number and complexity. Larger ads are being developed to convey fully the inherent messages to the viewing users. Generating and displaying these ads is expensive and, to provide return on these large complex ads, it is necessary to provide maximum exposure to the ad during ad spots by using the full available area of display. It is also advantageous to provide continuous exposure to ads during content viewing so that mind share of the viewer can be captured and the viewer's interest in the ad can be enhanced. Providing the capability for user interaction with the ad during these times is also of utmost importance. Hence, for maximizing return from any ad, it would be advantageous to retain the ability for the full ad to be displayed on screen during ad spots, while keeping the important sections and messages of the ad displayed, during content viewing. It would be further advantageous to provide the customer with some ability to interact with the ad, even during content viewing.